Talk:Zevran Arainai
As soon as we get a cuter screenshot, WE ARE CHANGING IT! Thank you. :P--Selty 05:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that the usual way of things? First there was the blurry side shot, then the blurry full body shot, now there's a clear face shot that's ugly. Ultimately I would assume we would want to replace EVERY portrait with the best looking options, though of course that won't be possible until the game is out. You won't hurt my feelings if you replace Zev's hideousness with a somewhat less hideous picture when such an item becomes available. :p --AlexanderPrimus 18:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) He's got the case of Leliana-itis - looks hot when moving but when frozen they look bad. --Selty 21:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah, you've got that right. They both need dermatologists. Bad. :) --AlexanderPrimus 01:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Zevran's bio and video are up on the official site. Everybody go nuts. :) --AlexanderPrimus 21:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) so do we know if Zevran is an option for male characters as well?Somedudeman Two concerns: 1. The new picture is horizontally stretched and looks weird. Any way it can be fixed? 2. On the dialogue quote, are we sure he's talking about Leliana and not a female PC? The video the quote he's taken from shows he romancing a female PC. Just wanted to bring those things up. --AlexanderPrimus 16:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : This is the best face shot I've seen of Zevran to date: Official Preview Screen I suggest that we crop and use this one. :) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, September 24, 2009 @ 2:13 pm (ET) I already did that. See here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:ZevranBetter.png But somebody replaced it with that weird stretched one, I'm not sure why. :( --AlexanderPrimus 18:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) 1. I cropped the picture and gave it a better version. The other picture is awkward to me, this one looks more natural 2. Leliana was talking to him before he said those lines, so it stands as for now though I think he was talking about the PC as well 3. We don't even know if he is romanceable for anyone yet --Selty 21:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) p.s just re uploaded image. Where does the conversation with Oghren come from? -- 21:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) David Gaider's forum signature--Selty 21:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Somewhere it should mention that Zevran tries to kill the player character, as mentioned here: http://www.facebook.com/DragonAgeOrigins?ref=nf Somedudeman 13:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) In the video it is not clearly mentioned that the player character is the target of Zevran -- Snfonseka Read the description for the video Somedudeman 15:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You may want to edit the article to indicate that Zevran is bisexual (or can be romanced by male and female PC's, at least) Evidence here: http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313504#show Also want to edit the romance and possibly sexuality pages as well. Somedudeman 00:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for that, bud. I'd heard of that screenshot, but I hadn't actually seen it. : Now I'm left wondering if that first line of PC dialogue is meant to have have a positive effect (SMOOCH!) or a negative one. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, October 27, 2009 @ 9:33 pm (ET) I would have to agree :P There is another very spoilerific picture I will talk about on Alistair's page.--Selty 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ending storyline? I finished the game while romancing Zevran, and I wonder if there may be an inconsistency in the article. My player character sacrificed himself. The article says in the future Zevran "refuses all other bed partners and never loves again", whereas I remember it being more like "although he had many bed partners, he never loved again". Can anyone confirm it one way or another? I can reload an old save and kill the archdemon again if it helps.-- 23:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Shesau I'll check what it says in my guide or run the sacrifice again. I'll change it if need be but I was pretty sure it said that he refused other bed partners. I'll confirm and update as necessary. Seems other forums are reporting the same as you, so I would blame my bad eyesight for reading those little quotes! --MiyuEmi 10:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) "The player is also able to keep Zevran as a consort if his approval rating is high enough, despite marrying Alistair or Anora and becoming King or Queen. There is an additional conversation with him regarding this once the engagement is announced, where he will ask about where he stands and whether or not the romance will continue in spite of the upcoming nuptials". I am starting my last (probably) playthrough and wanted to be Queen. For this to happen, I think I should be in love with Alistair. So now, to have Zevran as consort, do I have to keep the romance open without triggering jelousy scenes? I managed to do that in my first playthrough as elf, I'm wondering if to have him as consort I will have to do the same thing, or I have to be in love with him and complete his romance (in which case, I doubt I can marry Alistair and become Queen though..).Dunizel 20:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Alistair does not need to be in love with you to marry you, as a Female Human Noble, but you will need to pass persuasion checks to allow it to occur. If you decide that you want both of them to be in love with you (but that's just cruel to Zevran, don't do it!) then yes, prior to the engagement, you'll need to avoid speaking to either of the two when it might result in the "You need to choose one or the other" dialogue. After the engagement announcement, the conversation from Zevran regarding the wedding supercedes the "You need to choose" dialogue where you can inform him that nothing needs to change between you two. I am not 100% sure on that though so I'd recommend saving prior to speaking to him about it. Too, you could simply avoid speaking to either until after the defeat of the Archdemon and simply ask him then to stay with you then. Fritti Tailchaser 08:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the reply, I was sure I had to be in love with Alistair to marry him. Even though I like him, I personally find myself always enjoying more the romance with Zevran...so well, I guess I'll decide along the way without being worried for the marriage. Dunizel 17:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) After-Game "This is confirmed if you return to the camp after defeating the archdemon when Zevran will finally confess, though not in exact words, that he loves you." This did not happen in my playthrough. Also, there is mention of a ring? Or does the writer mean the earring?--Selty 10:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I know he gives you an earring and I got this conversation with Zevran when I had romanced him. I think the 'ring' is a mistake as I always get an earring. I went to the camp with my epilogue save and he went through a whole conversation about being unable to explain the way he feels about you. You have an option to ask if he's trying to say he loves you to which he says that is it, but he'll never actually say he loves you. --MiyuEmi 11:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. I went back to camp after my epilogue and got nothing. Hrm. --Selty 02:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It sounds as if the "ending" conversation that MiyuEmi is talking about (to me, anyway) is the one that you have with him after he's offered you the earring and you've accepted it - and he's started refusing going back with you to your tent. It starts out with the Warden dialogue option "You seem different now", Zevran will ask if you really want to talk about it - the player can pick several options, "Do you want your earring back?" or "Are you having second thoughts about us?" Zevran proceeds to say he knows he's acting like a child but he doesn't know how to explain it and one of your options to THAT is saying "Are you trying to say you're in love with me?" to which Zevran will say something like, How can I know such a thing, I was raised among whores who sold the illusion of love (yes, I've played the Zevran romance quite a few times :P), etc etc. Correct me if I'm wrong, MiyuEmi - but if that's how the conversation went, it has nothing to do with anything post epilogue, because I, like Selty, have played it through and never gotten anything additional in my Epilogue camp that indicates there's further interaction like you're describing. --Fritti Tailchaser 14:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You can receive this conversation after the end of the game. See, I never went to the party camp after beginning the Final Onslaught and he gave me the earring quite late in the game the first time I saw this so I was getting this conversation afterward. I suppose it can be removed that it's in the Epilogue as someone has already put in here that it is possible to get this conversation at the Landsmeet or around that point. Yes, Fritti, I too have romanced Zevran so many times!! I usually don't rush the relationship though, so I got this conversation after the Epilogue. If it can be got prior to the Epilogue then my epilogue comments can be removed! Thanks. --MiyuEmi 15:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I rejected Zevran when he tried to give me the earring is there anyway I can get it back?Cosheba 05:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) It depends on how you rejected him when he offered it to you the first time. If you chose the option that indicated that you didn't want it because it didn't appear to mean anything (IE, supposedly NOT a token of affection) he will offer it to you again later (but again, the re-offering will depend on what dialogue choices you make when you speak to him later). Other choices will result in never recieving a second chance at obtaining it.Fritti Tailchaser 08:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Did you kill Zevran? According to the Bioware site and the official guide, it is possible (and I've even done it myself) to kill Zevran (pool of blood and sparkling with treasure and all) before you're given an opportunity to speak with him so as to decide whether or not you want to recruit him. The only way to ensure you get your choice is to save your game, or allow the game to autosave, the minute you are stopped in your travels by a random battle which, when you enter it sees only a lone woman standing at a distance from you. She is the ruse who will lead you to Zevran and his ambush. If you have a save and you kill Zevran but didn't intend to, you can try again and hopefully he won't be killed this time so you'll be allowed the option to decide whether or not you want him in your party! Article Clean-up I went through and did a thorough "proof reading" of the article, fixing multiple grammar problems, run-on sentences, reworking awkward paragraphs, ect. Feel free to alter or edit as necessary. 14:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Shesau Attention editors! I would kindly ask everyone revising the article, particularly if you are not proficient in English, to please run your edits through an English spell check program or, better yet, have it first read by somebody who is. I have again revised the article for grammar, poor structure, run-ons, ect. We want to keep the articles clean and neat, after all, as a common courtesy. Zevran's Approval Rating So I romanced Zevran, got him to 100% with "Love", then chose Leliana over him, which obviously dropped his rating, but then I turned around and gave him the gloves and boots as gifts, and he's back at 100%, but he's only "Warm" and not "Friendly". Did the same thing with Alistair (romanced then left for Leliana) and he's back to being "Friendly" and at 100%. Can you just not get Zevran back to Friendly? Got every party member at 100%, Leliana is "Love", Zevran is "Warm", everyone else is "Friendly". Just trying to figure out if there's something to get him to join the club. :I don't know. I know that Zevran can be kept as a lover even if you become king or queen of Ferelden and he is pretty easy. He flirts with everyone autonomously anyway. It might have had to do with the conversation options you chose when you gave him the gloves. Unlike Leliana, I don't think Zevran has a must do phrase to romance him and will 'stare at you luridly' if you've given him any indication you're interested in him. He's a great character, don't romance Leliana...romance Zevran, he's lots of fun to have around! Shameless plug for my favourite companion. --MiyuEmi 16:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Zevran's Quotes/Dialogue I'm wondering if we might not want to start a separate page for Zevran's quotes, like there is for his dialogue. He has, in my own humble opinion, some of the best lines in the game and it might be a more appropriate place to put some of his conversations with the Warden as well (as they don't really fall under companion dialogue). This could also cover some of the things said (for example) while he's in the Fade re-undergoing the Crow initiation. That, and the quote section is becoming quite long (I'm to blame for this as much as anyone, every play through I catch something different that's funny). And, for those of us who really LOVE our companions, using the toolset, we could also list his in-combat dialogue (which is easy to miss over the sounds of battle and other companions talking). This isn't exclusive to Zevran, of course, he's just my #1.Fritti Tailchaser 07:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I hope I don't get blood all over me again and we are ridculously awesome being some of my favourite Zevran in-battle quotes. --MiyuEmi 08:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I like those ones too. I think the current length is not too bad, there is also some room for expansion, and no doubt there are quotes that are better than the ones currently listed. I don't think there is a pressing need for a separate quotes page, both because the quotes fit neatly in this page, and also because I would be concerned that a quotes page would encourage people to add every quote, not just the ones that are particularly entertaining. Loleil 08:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Earring Bug I posted this on the bioware forums, I think it should be mentioned here too: I have just finished the game and Zevran never gave me the earring. I loaded the save before meeting Taliesin (relation 100, love), and trying the various dialogue options (after Taliesin death, when Zevran asks you what he should do, stay or leave), I noted this: Zevran gives you the earring right after the dialogue if you answer: 1 I would be glad to have you stay. 2 f you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - If that's what you want, then yes. 3 You'd better not leave! I would be sorely put out. But he doesn't give you anything if you choose this dialogue tree (alas! The path I've chosen) If you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - It would be hard to kiss you if you left. This last answer triggers a cutscene in which he kisses you but it's the only (positive) answer that doesn't trigger the earring right after. It is plain that this doesn't make any sense! Besides, I noted that after refusing the earring the first time, Zevran will not offer it again (after the "you seem different" conversation) unless you say something along "I am not wiser than you in these matters" (At least, if you don't choose "I'm not wiser..." he doesn't offer you the earring right after the "you seem different" dialogue). --Axa89 17:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's not a bug. You let Zevran know that you don't really care if he goes, but you like having him around for the physical part. It makes PERFECT sense that he never falls in love. I thought that too, but what about: If you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - If that's what you want, then yes. It doesn't seem a much better answer yet he does give you the earring... "You let Zevran know that you don't really care if he goes, but you like having him around for the physical part. " -Personally, I don't see it that way at all. The characters I've had use that dialogue tree were trying to ensure that Zevran made his own decision for once. I thought it was a lot sweeter that he decided that he wanted to stay rather than going along with whatever the Warden wanted - regardless of what he felt about it himself. Does that make sense? I'm pretty sure it's a bug. It's definitely a bug. I think Dialogue Tweaks and the Zevran Dialogue Fixes mods both fix this. In-Game Romance HELP!!!!!!! Does anyone have any idea what events have to happed before Zevran will kiss you at the gate before the archedemon fight. on one of my playthroughs i had the option that is supposed to trigger the kiss (the "I love you Zeran, i hope you know that" dialoge) but instead he just said i know and walked away (how could you zevran XC). and on another playthrough the "I love you dialoge wasnt even available for dialoge. I have no idea what im doing wrong. after the landsmeet he willingly comes to my tent. we have the one part where he wont , then the "you seem different" dialogue and i always get him to offer the earring the second time.what the heck am i doing wrong, except maybe that i did invite him into my tent quite early, and gave him the antivan leather boots and the dalish gloves waaay before the landsmeet. someone please help i want that scene, im playing as a female dalish elf and the only dialogue available outside of camp is "care to answer some questions". "if they're dirty ones, yes." "lets just move on. and then either telling him "i want you to leave" or "we need to end this" (which of course i would never say to him XD. help me please. I'm wondering if there's an option for female characters, as you can with Alistair once you are romantically involved with him, to kiss Zevran outside the party camp (you can turn to Alistair at any time while out in the world and select "Kiss him"). I had simply assumed it was something you could do with any significantly advanced game romance. At first, I chalked it up to Ferelden's views that same sex couples are considered odd but in my latest playthrough am finding myself wondering if it's a unique interaction for only Alistair or if its gender based. Can you kiss Morrigan anytime outside camp if you are romancing her? Leliana? Fritti Tailchaser 07:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm Male, and I can kiss Morrigan. Not Alistair. Coroxn 02:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I wouldn't expect you to be able to kiss Alistair as a man, but it answers at least 1 question, males can kiss Morrigan outside camp, females can kiss Alistair. I'm still not sure if it's a m/m thing though, or if I was a female, if I could kiss Zevran outside camp as well. Fritti Tailchaser 08:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think Zevran is bisexual, not homosexual; he should be a romance option for both genders. You can't just kiss and bed them straight away, though. There are dialogue options that should open up romance options with him. Oh! And at camp, if your male, he should ask something along the lines of "Would you be offended if I said I liked you?" Where you can say 1:No 2:No, but you needn't bother 3:But I'm a man... 4:Yes. I said two, and he never persued me romanticaly. I think you need to say "No" to that. Then let the romance flourish. Coroxn 10:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've just used option 3 (for my bi-curious male elf), but you can clarify after that that it doesn't bother you, you're "just surprised". I don't think that has any negative impact on the romance, but we shall see. ;D Jenovan 12:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, as either gender, you cannot kiss Leliana or Zevran outside of camp. There is at least one mod to address this, though. ;) Jenovan 12:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Jenovan. I think people were missing the point of my question. In fact I guarantee it since people were talking about romance options, which wasn't what I was asking at all. What mod is it though, that will allow outside camp interaction with Leli/Zev? Fritti Tailchaser 07:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: The mod is called Dialogue Tweaks :) I think there are a few bugs or incompatibilities with it, but they're mentioned up front. Jenovan 12:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: It seems worth mentioning that playing a straight, open-minded character with no designs on Zevran triggers the romance. So far I've played this run through charming Leliana, but Zevran has somehow been the more viable romance option (when you look under personal questions, there is the ability to request he joins you in your tent). I simply answered his questions without being offended, and showed no interest in him. This bears the question of the writer's intent behind the design--apparently, not saying no to Zevran is the same as saying yes. But we all knew he was easy. :::::This is a bit late in the conversation, but I think the reason you can't kiss Zevran outside of the camp is because he's there for a quick lay and fun, not public displays of romantic affection. At least not until the landsmeet trigger to "love". It's simply not in his nature to be publicly romantic or affectionate. Publicly lewd, totally. Actually romantic and lovey-dovey? Totally not him. Not sure on Leiliana. Perhaps its the chantry influence, eh? Quickest way to get Zevran? I'm on my first playthrough and I'm ready to start one of the main quests... but I can't decide which to do first, and as an added caveat, I'd like to get Zevran as soon as possible (he looks like loads of fun ;). I think I would definitely like to have him in my party to do the Broken Circle quest, which means I can't do that quest first... Anyone have any suggestions? Jenovan 19:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: I believe that completing the first part of the Arl of Redcliffe quest will also trigger the Zevran encounter, however (spoiler so stop reading if you don't want to know), this means you'll be faced with either killing Connor or the Arlessa, because you will not have the Circle to go to for help - and most of your group members at this point don't really like this course of action. Once you've gotten rid of the Desire demon, you'll be charged with heading to Denerim to find Father Genitivi and it is on this trek that Zevran should intercept you. Fritti Tailchaser 00:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::actually if you just keep asking if there is another way, provided allistar is in the party, allistar will suggest going to the circle even if you haven't gone there already:: :::: I actually discovered that after Lothering, you can go to Denerim and get the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest directly in Genitivi's home. Once you complete that quest, Zevran will come after you. Now I'm off to the Tower, then to Redcliffe! Jenovan 16:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I used Fritti's approach. I wanted to get Zevran as soon as possible (earliest level) in order to do his skill progression myself. Doing Redcliffe Castle first, I was able to get Zevran when I was early level 7, making him level 8. I've adjusted the skills section on the page to reflect what I found as well. Tivadar 15:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) There's also the ZevranASAP mod, which lets you get him right after Lothering. I've had no problems with it on multiple playthroughs, however, you should take the note that "you must install at or before Flemeth" seriously; otherwise, you're likely to never get Zev. Rosenoire 08:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Gifts On the gifts section It doesn't say anything about Sun Blonde Vint-1, although I gave it to Zevran and it was favored. I checked Sun Blonde's page and it says "A favored gift that gives +10 approval (with diminishing returns), specific to Oghren." Why is this? (talk) 00:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Loannes could it be said could it be said that Zevran's personal quest, although not being listed as an actual quest, is when you encounter Taliesen in the Denerim alleys.Lying Memories (talk) 03:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bugs On Zevran's main page in the bugs, it says that you can loot his corpse providing he is not one of the active four. I don't know if it is because this play-through is extremely buggy, but I looted his corpse while he was with me. I also set off a trap I had disarmed and Sten was running around whilst dead which means the Qunari are extra scary, so I don't know if it is the bug filled evil playing, but as I said, I managed to loot him whilst he was character number 4 Mondrak (talk) 18:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Portrait I think it's better to use the Dragon Age: origins potrait in the article instead of the current DA 2 portrait since Zevran is a major character in the first game and the look he had there is more recognisable. Anyone agree?-- (talk) 17:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think it is better to leave the Origins screenshot. It is the more representative. He was a real character in Origins only after all. In the game we come to know him with the "Origins" face, everyone remembers him with that model, not the new one. The new remodeling of elves and a small cameo in DA2 do not justify the use of the new screen, which could go in the Gallery section. My two cents. Dunizel (talk) 00:03, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Dunizel :Besides that, he's downright ugly in DA2! Coundn't they have got the same actor playing him?? ;-) -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 09:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Zevran's cameo in DA2 isn't significant enough to replace his image from a game in which he was actually a major character. LesserBlackDog (talk) 17:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree also, he's only in DA2 for a very short time, it is confusing for people who are looking for information on the first game.--Jancola c (talk) 18:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm also adding my voice to those who think the game in which the character is most prominent should be the one where the portrait comes from. HelterSkelter (talk) 04:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I killed him in DAO, yet there he was in DA2 despite the imported history I used. Portrait and all.--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's a bug. HelterSkelter (talk) 14:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I do like the recent portrait uploaded to this page by WardenWade, but I'm wondering if it's strictly appropriate as the dark armour he is wearing appears to be from one of the clothing mods, rather than the unmodded game. A portrait using 'vanilla' armour might be preferable. -Sophia (talk) 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Taliesin fight: Active romance not a prerequisite for Z. joining the fight I just had the Taliesin encounter. I had romanced Zevran, but we had broken up. Still, his approval was high enough that he joined the fight on my side. So, an active romance is NOT a condition for Z. joining the fight. Could someone who knows his way around the toolset look these conditions up and see if, for joining the fight, Z must have had a romance with the Warden or if a high approval is sufficient? -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 08:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) DAII Glitch??? In DAO I told Zevran to return to the Crows and to tell them not to send anyone else. I imported the file to DAII and he was alive, and Nuncio said that the Warden wouldn't be able to help him this time. Is this a glitch or will Zevran always appear in DAII unless he was killed by the Warden in DAO? (talk) 23:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I also just received a weird possible glitch. In my Origins playthrough, I killed Zevran in the first encounter. I imported this save file into DA II, however, Zevran showed up in Act III. I even made sure to go back and confirm that I had killed him and that was the save file I imported, but somehow he was there in DA II. I haven't seen anyone speak of this glitch, but it happened to me. This was on the PS3 also. (talk) 01:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) A Murder of Crows Scene I think it should also be noted that in DA2 you have to have chosen one of the flirtation dialog options for Zevran to give you the option to sleep with him. If you think it's necessary, I will add it in. AFreeMarcher (talk) 04:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Return to Ostagar question Is there any explanation for why, in Return to Ostagar, if you choose the pyre option, Zevran's approval goes down by 3 (I think the number is)? I didn't notice any reason, so I wondered if anyone else understood why. LadyElvan (talk) 23:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is due to him being, as the toolset description says, "a pragmatic companion", who "doesn't believe in personal attachments", and, "The only morals he possesses are those that lead to less complication for his job." As a pragmatic person, he accepts the facts of life and favours practicality. So, accepting that Cailan is dead and leaving his body to the darkspawn or the wolves fits with that (and thus gains his approval), whereas going to the effort of making a pyre and putting his body on it doesn't. -Sophia (talk) 21:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) HoDA Appearance Regarding clarification on Zevran's possible appearance in HoDA, one of the HoDA developers recently came onto the BSN and provided confirmation that he is not currently in the game but is planned in a future update within the next few months.Bioware Social Network. "Heroes of Dragon Age" -new social game announced. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/371/index/17172669/7#17650694. The official HoDA forums are the best bet for updates on this, and anything else.--WardenWade (talk) 20:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Reference